


Consenescere

by ecstasy



Series: Words are beautiful [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstasy/pseuds/ecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consenescere [Latin] — (v.) to decay, to lose respect, to fade.</p><p>Thor grows worried as Loki's sharp tongue becomes less used for witty insults as his powers are occluded by Odin and the young trickster becomes weak both in mind and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consenescere

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first.. uh.. one shot(?) on here and so, I hope you like it!

Loki had been gradually getting weaker the last few days; more so than he ever would of liked to have been. His magic being occluded caused his strength to deteriate over the course of the week and despite him being easier to deal with Thor didn't like seeing Loki in this position. Loki's usual sharp tongue was still there, that much was obvious in the sarcastic look in his eyes, but he seemed to not want to waste the little energy he had to voice the insults aloud. At first, Thor continued to tease him as he knew that Loki couldn't do much with his magic bound but his teasing turned into desperate attempts to get Loki to even mutter some kind of sentence that would remind Thor that his brother was still in the fragile body somewhere.

Thor tried to convince Odin to let Loki have his magic back, even if just for a short time, but the man refused with only a small comment on how Thor was letting Loki brainwash him and that Loki's not the innocent young brother Thor once knew. "Loki," Thor called as he made his way down the corridor in the lowest floor of the castle and to the prison Loki was being held in. It was not at all necessary but Loki guessed that Odin was making a point and not because he thought that Loki was capable of escaping. Besides Loki's dwindling energy, Odin's plan, whatever it is, wasn't working because the one thing that he hadn't taken from Loki was the one thing that would've completely broken him; _Thor._

"Brother," Thor called again to make sure that Loki knew he was almost there. He had been making the long trip down to Loki's cell everyday to accompany his brother for as long as he could before Odin ordered him to do some fruitless chores. Thor prepared himself for the sight of his weak brother before reaching out in front of him to unlock and pull open the heavy door. Shutting the door behind him Thor looked over to see Loki's body laying still on the floor. Thinking nothing of this Thor approached the frail figure with a small worried smile which quickly dropped as he nudged his brother gently and discovered that the younger's breathing was barely there.

With little effort the man picked his Loki's limp body and ran up the many flights of stairs to get above ground. He muttered words of comfort as he made his way to his mother as she was the most informed of Loki's true powers and Jötunheimr form. He rushed past many shocked faces and straight to his mother's chambers before entering without bothering to give her notice. Frigga opened her mouth to scold her son for the interruption before her eyes fell down to Loki's senseless body.

"Quickly!" Frigga motioned for Thor to lay his brother down on the bed as she began searching hurriedly through her books. When she found the one she was looking for she began flipping through the pages with barely enough time for her to see what was on each of them. She seemed to find the right page as she rushed back to Loki with it in hand. She grasped his hand with one hand and held the book tightly in the other. She began chanting in a language that Thor could not fathom. A light began glowing from what appeared to be within Loki's chest until the brightness was almost too much for Thor to look at and then it abruptly disappeared as Loki let out a relieved breath and the tension that Thor didn't notice was there also left.

Thor made a move to go to Loki before Frigga stood and gestured for him to stop. She spoke in hushed tones as she told him that she got rid of the block on Loki's powers which meant that Thor needed to be careful and keep an eye on him before leaving the room to inform Odin on the events. Loki's face has considerably relaxed without the restraints on his powers even as he was still unconscious. Thor walked towards the bed and sat beside his brother. Loki's eyes fluttered open but stayed lazily half closed as he looked up at Thor with tired eyes and an equally as exhausted smile.

"Loki," Thor whispered as he reached a hand down to stroke Loki's hair. Loki readjusted himself much to Thor's silent protests and rested his head in his brother's lap after Thor moved slightly to lean against the headrest of the bed. Thor's hand stayed in his brothers hair as he comfortingly stroked through it, pausing unconsciously as he stared at his brother's face which was now relaxed again as the younger fell back asleep. Thor continued to repeat this affection until he couldn't keep his eyes open for any longer and his hand, yet to be detangled from his brother's hair, stilled.


End file.
